


Protective Sam

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Bonjour I have a Sam request. Can I get a reader that gets hurt and Sam is really protective of her and takes care of her
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You should have listened to Sam. This mission was dangerous and you probably should have sat it out, but it was too late. You’d almost made it through the entire mission without getting hurt, but during that last fight you thought you had figured out your opponent, but you hadn’t and they’d managed to fling you across the room.

You heard Sam scream as he watched you fly across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. You drifted in and out of consciousness trying your hardest to hold on to Sam’s voice, but the pain you felt was too strong. The last thing you remember hearing is Sam’s voice call out your name before you fell unconscious.

———-

The sun was shining when you woke up. Your body ached from head to toe. You tried to move but a heavy weight held you down.

“You know, I should be really upset with you, Y/N,” a deep baritone rumbled from behind you.

You tried to speak, but the dryness in your throat kept you from succeeding.

You knew that Sam wasnt happy, hell, you weren’t happy, but there was nothing that either of you could do about it now.

“You’ve been out for three days now and I’ve been going out bbn if my mind with worry, Y/N,” he continued as he shifted his body. “Here drink this.”

He held the straw up to your lips and watched as you drank. When you finished, he sat the cup down and snuggled back up against you.

“Go back to sleep, Y/N,” he said, his voice tired.

And so you did.

———–

It had been a week since you came too, and Sam had rarely left your side once since then.

When you were released from the hospital he had informed you that you wouldn’t be returning to your apartment until there was no doubt in his mind that you were 100% healed.

He’d taken it upon himself to cook for you ~~which sometimes ended in disaster but it was the thought that counted right?~~ He’d also taken it upon himself to tell your parents that you had gotten hurt because you were hardheaded and didnt listen. When they came to visit you, your mom made it a point to mention how great Sam was and how lucky you were to have him.

He made sure that you took your pain meds and that you stayed hydrated and rested well every night. You were beginning to feel better sooner than you thought.

Another week went by and you were feeling 100% better, but you didnt want Sam to stop taking care of you. You began acting helpless, hoping that you could milk just a few more days before he figured it out. But no such luck.

That night he called you out. “I know you’re feeling better, Y/N. And I also know that you don’t want to go back to your place, right?”

You nodded as you snuggled closer to him, burying your face into his chest.

“You dont have to go back, ya know. You can just stay here with me,” he mumbled into your bonnet covered hair. “I mean, you could always move in with me, Y/N. There’s more than enough space for the two of us.”

You could feel his heartbeat quicken as he justified his thinking.

Interrupting his ramblings, you looked into his eyes and mumbled one word. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Wilson Wednesday, Sam Wilson is in a protective mood. Protective over his friends, his family, and all the black girls with natural hair and non-eurocentric features and darker skin that get dissed from school to adulthood because they dare to exist. He popped up at a school where they wanted 2 expell a kid for having an afro. roasts guys who make skin jokes. Records himself burning skin-lighteners. NOW sum1 has come 4 YOU. His anger is times 100. asses r whooped. thats why you love him.

Ok so this one was really hard because it hit home for many reasons but I just couldn’t get what I wanted out for some reason… idk how I feel about it… it’s not my best, and it’s really really really short =/

In all your years of knowing Sam, you were sure you had never seen him this angry. The look on his face screamed murder, but the assholes standing in front of him didn’t notice or didn’t care.

You had been minding your business at the gas station when you were approached by a group of guys. You felt uncomfortable the moment they walked up to you, so you tried to ignore them and continue with your business, but they weren’t having it. After asking you for your number and coming up unsuccessful, they began calling you names. Growing up fat and dark skinned, you were used to hearing all sorts of names, but something about hearing it after all these years struck a nerve within you.

You tried your hardest to ignore them, but the names just kept coming, and the more they came, the more they hurt. You attempted to turn your back on the guys one last time, and that was when you saw him. The second he saw the pain in your eyes he was on his way to your rescue. Pushing through the group, he blocked their view of you.

His body shook with rage as his fists clutched at his sides. The men, not knowing who Sam was continued making remarks about you and even began making them about him, and before you knew it, Sams’ fists were flying. He took on the entire group of men alone, as you stood there stunned. You called out to him, attempting to calm him down, but your voice went unheard. Sam didn’t stop his punches until the last man had fallen. You watched as he struggled to catch his breath before he turned to you. His eyes searched your frame, making sure that you were alright before he took a step towards you. He reached ouch a hand and gently touched your face. And in that moment, you realized that no matter what, Sam would always be there for you. And that was why you loved him.


End file.
